Tal vez
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Quizás si hubieras dicho algo, no estarías parada aquí, junto a la novia, en la boda de la persona que amas. [Drabble]


**Tal Vez**

_Por Bubbles of Colours_

…

Tal vez si no fueras la hija del niño-que-sobrevivió, del elegido, del famoso Harry Potter. Tal vez si no fueras tan odiosamente leal y sacrificada. Tal vez si no hubieses sido una cobarde. Tal vez no estarías aquí.

De pie junto a tu prima Victoire, hermosa en su vestido blanco, como una princesa, con su brillante pelo rubio en un elegante moño, sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, mientras observa su reflejo en el espejo.

Tal vez no tendrías que aparentar una sonrisa, con el corazón roto y sangrando.

Todo ocurre como en un sueño, un trance, como si no estuvieras realmente presente. Ves a Victoire parlotear emocionada y nerviosa. Tan solo faltan unos minutos y tú, como la paciente dama de honor, le respondes amablemente y con calma. Le limpias el maquillaje cuando unas lagrimillas porfiadas resbalan por sus mejillas, cuando su madre viene a entregarle la tiara de la difunta tía bisabuela Muriel y le dice cuán hermosa se ve. Le arreglas el cabello, le sonríes con ganas, la abrazas fuertemente, le pasas el ramo de flores y finalmente la dejas, para que pase sus últimos cinco minutos antes de caminar al altar con su padre.

Sales en modo automático y descansas tu delgada figura contra la puerta. Cierras los ojos y solo en ese momento, sin nadie a la vista, dejas caer los hombros, tus manos se crispan y una pequeña lágrima recorre tu mejilla. Pero no tienes a nadie que te calme, ni te arregle el maquillaje, ni te diga que todo estará bien, así que no te puedes permitir seguir llorando y respiras hondo.

Caminas hacia las puertas, donde las demás damas de honor se encuentran. Tus primas Rose y Dominique. Te acercas con cuidado y en silencio echas una mirada rápida a lo que sucede dentro del salón.

Está lleno, todo el mundo en sus túnicas de gala y conversando animadamente. Diriges tu mirada al frente, a donde en realidad quieres mirar, pero te obligas a observar primero a los padrinos de boda. James y Albus, tan apuestos en sus túnicas negras, casi idénticos y a su único primo sanguíneo, Scorpius Malfoy.

Y ahí está él. Teddy. Tu amigo de infancia, tu confidente de la adolescencia, tu consejero en los problemas y tu único gran amor.

¿Tal vez? ¿Quizás? ¿Hubiese podido ser?

Tan apuesto, con su cabello rubio ceniza y sus ojos color miel. Ha adoptado su apariencia normal para casarse. Está nervioso, lo puedes notar incluso a la distancia. Jugando con las mangas de su túnica y mirando una y otra vez al cielo.

Te arrepientes tanto de nunca haberle dicho que lo amabas. Y te arrepentirás todos los días de tu vida. Porque esta es su boda y jamás pensarías en arruinarla. Ni de broma. Odiosamente leal y sacrificada, ¿recuerdas? No lo olvides ni por un momento, Lily. Serán felices.

Juntos. Él y ella. Ella y él. Pareja.

_Sin ti_ en la ecuación.

Sólo serás la prima de Vic. La hermanita pequeña de Teddy. La tía de sus hijos. De sus pequeños hermosos con cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

Serán una familia feliz.

Y jamás pensarías en arruinarlo.

¿Tal vez? ¿Quizás? ¿Y si lo hubieras besado cuando se presentó la oportunidad?

No. Nunca. Jamás.

Y estás de pie allí. Junto a Victoire. Y los ves mirarse fijamente, sonriendo como tontos. Y finges una sonrisa, finges la alegría. Pero no finges las lágrimas que caen por tus mejillas, aunque no sean de alegría y tus manos no sostienen fuertemente el ramo debido a la emoción.

Y, en ese momento, Teddy te mira.

Y realmente te ve. _Y sabe_. Y sus ojos se nublan por un momento, para luego desviar la mirada a los ojos de su prometida y decir el acepto. El famoso acepto.

Y tú siempre te preguntarás: _¿Tal vez? ¿Quizás? ¿Y si?_

* * *

_26 de febrero del 2014_

Pues revisando los documentos en mi pc, me encontré con varias ideas para fics Teddy/Lily que había escrito durante el 2011/2012. Este estaba listo, así que solo le hice unos arreglos mínimos y me decidí a subirlo.

¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen ideas para one-shoots que les gustaría que escribiera, déjenla en sus reviews o por cualquier otra de mis redes sociales y me dedicaré a escribirlas, porque realmente necesito más Teddy/Lily en mi vida.

Besos,

Connie.


End file.
